<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can, Part 1: A place for people like us. by midgardian_leviosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789441">I Can, Part 1: A place for people like us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa'>midgardian_leviosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edward Scissorhands (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by that line, "Hold me...I can't."? Well here's I Can: wherein Kim and Edward make it work. Then they fuck. Fuck yeah!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Boggs/Edward Scissorhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can, Part 1: A place for people like us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Taff for beta-ing, as always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Part 1: A place for people like us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispered words echoed through the empty halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim laughed and walked toward him. “Oh, Edward! Nobody saw me. I was careful. Aren’t you glad I came?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled the little, bashful smile that Kim always seemed to bring out, even now. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “I knew you would be.” She paused, suddenly serious. “I have a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head. “No. No more plans. I’ll hurt you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward!” Kim wagged a finger, but her smile took the edge off. “Look at me. That was just yesterday, and am I hurt? It’s just a tiny scratch now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peered closely, then blushed and hurriedly straightened up. “Well, this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim counted that as a victory. “So. My plan. Everyone in this town is a good-for-nothing busybody. I thought I liked it here, I thought I could spend my life here, ‘til I met you, Edward. But I can’t spend my life, I can’t—” The tears came suddenly, as if they had been there all along, only walled up carefully, and the levy had just burst. “I can’t spend my l-life h-h-here, without you, Edward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted very badly to hold her, and he bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-b-but there’s somewhere we can go.” She heaved shaky breaths. “There’s somewhere wh-where people won’t care one—one bit what you l-look like. Where everyone’s different and nobody c-cares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blew her nose loudly, giving Edward time to process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice. Where is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward, you and me, we’re going to New York.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The New York City subway was very loud and very crowded and very shaky, and Edward did not like it one bit. He sat, back straight, eyes wide and staring ahead, hands firmly on his knees, praying that nobody tripped and fell into his blades. Kim kept apologizing, saying she had no idea it would be like this, and oh, Edward, it’s just a few more stops until the hotel, you’ll be OK, I know you will, and her guilt only made him feel worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the little old woman plunked herself down in the seat next to him, his only response was a twitch of the eyebrows as he stared a hole into the window across from him. He was so tense, he looked as though he might snap in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Scissors for hands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at the woman for a moment, then straight ahead once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya hear me? CAN—YOU—HEAR?” She tapped his shoulder with each word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, HA! Scissors for hands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My creator gave them to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed. “Ha! Better than my son! Our Creator only gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit for brains!” She cackled and chortled and guffawed, and Edward was so tense that he finally cracked, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was laughing and laughing (and keeping his hands safely on his knees), and soon Kim was cracking up. Kim slapped a hand on Edward’s shoulder and said, between peals of laughter, “Isn’t it wonderful here?” and Edward managed to giggle out a “Yes.” And they must have been laughing too hard, because neither of them noticed the old woman leave, but when Edward glanced to the seat next to him, it was empty. “Oh, she was so funny! Too bad her stop was so soon,” Kim said, wiping her eyes. “Wait,” she paused. “Did the train even stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was their stop, Kim wrestled with the suitcases, and then a man with no sleeves and bulging muscles swooped in, picked up both suitcases, and plopped them onto the platform. “Thank you!” both said at the same time. The man grinned. “No problem, Cutco and Blondie! Welcome to New York.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward,” Kim said, finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” he replied, studiously watching the TV in their little hotel room and pretending he did not feel her hand on his arm, as he had been for the last half hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward, would you look at me?” She took her hand away, frustrated, and he did not like that, so he did as she said. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be short with you, I just—” she blushed and chewed her lip. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that. “Edward…” she started again, “You know how I feel about you. And...there are things that people do. When they feel a certain way. About someone special.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward tilted his head, interested. “Am I someone special?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed again. “You are. And...I hope I am, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled. “Of course you’re special. Don’t you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed again. “I, um, I want to try some of those things. With you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded. “What sort of things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things </span>
  </em>
  <span>things.” She tripped over her tongue. “Like...like kissing. Only...</span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like kissing,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her mouth was very close to his, and he was not thinking about the TV at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she breathed into his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then her lips were on his, and it was magnificent; oh, he would never tire of her taste, her smell, her utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> that made him feel at once unliving in comparison and yet more alive than he had ever been. As the kiss continued, however, something changed; it grew more heated, and her tongue began to poke hesitantly into his mouth. He shivered. He had never really thought about having her tongue in his mouth, but now he knew he could not live without it. He burned for more. He yearned to reach for her, to take her face in his hands, and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped his arms midair. He stared at his hands with such fear and such hate, horrified at what they had nearly done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim gazed at him, eyes half-lidded, lips swollen. “Edward? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My...hands. I can’t trust them,” he said, voice low and broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can do something about them. Stuff them through a pillow, maybe, so the blades are cushioned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head. “I’d probably cut right through it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s no harm in trying, is there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how Edward ended up sexually frustrated and covered in feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut right through a pillow.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a mess. We’re going to have a big cleaning bill tomorrow. And I guess we’ll have to replace the pillow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about tying your hands to the headboard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Edward had been engrossed in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Love Lucy</span>
  </em>
  <span> marathon for a couple hours, after the Feather Incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The headboard? Of the bed?” She blushed. “You know, for...the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> we talked about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like kissing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like kissing. And other stuff. Maybe I could tie your hands to the headboard and then you wouldn’t accidentally move them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could work. What would you use?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim shrugged. “Maybe some of my scarves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, don’t, see, why not,” Edward enunciated, tasting the strange phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ha! Did you pick that up from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds funny when you say it. I like it,” she grinned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When would you like to try? Now?” he asked, eagerly thinking about his brief introduction to her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I—I didn’t think about—I didn’t want to presume—let me look through my suitcase,” she sputtered, hiding her blush by burying herself in her suitcase. “Here, these should do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward shifted awkwardly on the bed. “How do you want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim’s eyes widened, but she quashed those thoughts. He didn’t know what he sounded like. How could he? This was just...well, it was just kissing and maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If Edward even </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Edward even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Kim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, with a furtive glance at his crotch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll find out soon enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, sit in the middle of the bed there, and give me your hand. Gently, now, don’t be scared. There we go, now, I’ll just loop this around your wrist a few times—that’s not too tight, is it?—and around the frame. Very good, you’re doing so well. OK, now again with the other scarf, just to make it extra secure...there we go, now try to wiggle, try to move your arm. You can’t? Perfect. OK, now the other hand will go on the other side of the bed…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward shuddered. Her hands were so gentle on him, her voice so calming and yet...not calming, definitely not calming. There was something terribly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not calming</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her—the way her hands caressed his hands and wrists so carefully, so lovingly, where nobody had ever touched him before, as if she had no fear at all, the way she sounded, the way she </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled</span>
  </em>
  <span>—it made him want to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>very not calm</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to her, even if he was not sure precisely what those things were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shaken out of his reverie when he felt her weight settle onto him. He stared at her, wide-eyed, as she straddled him. He felt her breasts press against his chest, and then she was kissing him, and he was kissing her with all the passion that he had been too afraid to release for all those weeks, lest he lost control, it all burst forth at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt her hand pressing against him firmly, intently, and he surprised himself by moaning and rocking his hips into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what’s that?” he moaned into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuff,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she grinned, rubbing him through his horrifically complicated pants. “I guess you have something down there after all, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know?” she stopped suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled sheepishly. “My clothing is like my body. I never had reason to look beneath it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you can, I mean—you could, if you wanted to, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I could. I probably could. Would you...would you help me take it off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim’s mouth was dry as she traced along his pants, trying to find an opening, and although she tried to remind herself that Edward probably didn’t mean it like that, it was a tough sell when he was bucking his hips against her and moaning her name every time she brushed against something that felt hot and hard under the many layers of fabric. It occurred to her that perhaps  he meant it </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After undoing half a dozen buckles, she finally managed to get her hand inside his pants and wrap her fingers firmly around his shaft. Edward screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Did I hurt you?” she squeaked, jerking her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward’s voice was raw. “I don’t—think so? That was...intense. Do you think you could do it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, I’m sorry, I should have warned you,” she babbled, gripping more loosely this time. Edward groaned, more subdued this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I move my hand? I think I’m supposed to—I’ve heard it will feel good,” she blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand moved slowly, tentatively, along his length. It felt hard, and although she did not know it, much harder than normal, quite a bit like a steel column covered over with barely enough soft, fleshy padding. He writhed at the slow torturous pleasure, back arching, arms tugging against the restraints. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had never felt hot before, never in his life, but now he was decidedly heating up, bit by bit, and a real human would be sweating, of course, but he could not, so he simply kept heating up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to speed up, and he lost any semblance of control. “Aaahhh—oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is so—incred—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cried out over and over, core burning, eyes squeezed shut, and his wrists tugged sharply against the restraints—but they held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kim kissed him. “Can I use my mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes were saucers as she crawled down the bed. When she opened her mouth and took in the head, his jaw dropped and his whole body began to spasm. “Ah—Kim—Unh! Wh-what’s happening? I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He shook, and it was only when she popped her mouth off for a moment to say, “It’s OK, it’s normal, let it happen,” that he could relax and let the sensations wash over him. She licked his cockhead and sucked at the same time, but she was surprised to find that there was nothing to suck out—but Edward certainly did not seem to mind. He was a writhing, groaning mess below her, lost in the throes of what certainly appeared to be an orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about a minute of this, just as her jaw was beginning to get really sore, Kim felt the cock in her mouth instantly soften, as if someone had flipped a switch. Edward stopped groaning immediately, and Kim had not realized just how constant his noises had been until they ceased. With a sigh, his body went limp and began to cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward? Are you OK?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm,” he replied, eyes shut and emanating pure bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him and then recoiled. “Oh, Edward! You’re burning up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” he replied, leaning up to kiss her again. She supposed it was probably fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that happens every time folks do it. I guess that’s why they say someone is ‘hot,’” she mused between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm. You’re so smart,” he murmured, eyes glittering with adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Edward said, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know…” he wiggled his eyebrows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Can I do it to you? I can suck your...” he paused, thinking, remembering what he had heard around town. “Your dick.” He tugged absently at the restraints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Kim laughed. “Edward, I don’t have a...a penis,” she said, finding the slang distasteful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” His eyebrows knitted in confusion. “So...no </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something you could do. I’ve heard the girls talk about it at school. Um,” she giggled, “it’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say I could, um, take off my pants and sit on your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “I would like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But won’t it smother you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “I don’t need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” He paused. “I can if I want to, though.” He took a deep breath, puffing out his chest, to show her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh! I never really noticed. But now that you mention it, I guess you are kind of...perfectly still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it’s not bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit on my face?” He stared at her and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, OK, he meant it </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments! Also I don't know anyone else in this fandom, but I hope they're out there somewhere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>